


Tied to the Trends

by TrashySwitch



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Funny, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Logan starts collecting ties with patterns, sayings and references on them. One day, Logan wears a certain-patterned tie for nostalgic purposes...Let's just say he should've seen it coming...
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Tied to the Trends

**Author's Note:**

> For this fic, I looked up a bunch of tie patterns. It was kinda fun.

Patton couldn't help but notice something: Logan has been wearing tons of different ties. It's kinda funny, to be honest. It all started on the start of Pride month, when Logan wore a rainbow tie the entire month! Thomas absolutely loved his spirit!

What everyone DIDN'T expect, was Logan's commitment to different ties. Where he got them? No one could figure it out! All they knew, was that every tie Logan wore, told a visual story of his mood.

There's been lots of patterned ties. There was the Pi-dotted tie [which had the Pi symbol dotted all over it], a galaxy tie, a brain tie [literally a tie covered in outlines of the brain], and a periodic table tie!

There was also the strange, but funny ties! A hot dog tie, a minecraft-style blue tie, a POLICE LINE DO NOT CROSS tie (Everyone pretended to avoid him that day), a Weed leaf tie (Yes...he really wore this...), and get this: A tie, covered in multiple layers of Shrek's face!

Patton's favorites so far, were the pun ties and the animal ties! Logan wore a dog paw tie, a cat tie (Patton SQUEALED at this one!), a duck tie (Roman laughed at that one), a penguin-patterned tie, and a tie with Llamas wearing glasses! He also wore a tie that said: I'M SO GAY I CAN'T EVEN THINK STRAIGHT. There was one day when Logan wore a tie that stated: CAT PUNS FREAK MEOWT (Patton proudly announced "YOU'RE WEARING A DAD JOKE!" that day). And that wasn't even the tip of the iceberg!

To top it all off, was the moment Logan went public for his new hobby. That day, during a Sanders Sides video, he proudly changed his tie to reply to something. Logan, who as tired of hearing Roman's statement, rose up from the mind palace wearing a blue tie that said: OKAY BOOMER on it. Everyone bursted out laughing at that, especially Thomas, who had no idea this was happening!

During the video, Virgil felt the need to make that same joke as well! So, he appeared with the exact same tie, on top of his hoodie. Logan laughed and appreciated the participation, but soon looked down and realized he was missing his tie! Turns out, Virgil stole his tie mid-video, and used it solely to bring back the joke! Logan started fighting the emo to get his precious tie back, but Virgil was very resistant! This soon created an unnecessary (but definitely humorous) chase scene between an impatient Logic and a mischievous Anxiety.

By now, everyone in the mind palace was well accustomed to Logan's new hobby. They would always look down at his tie, to see what new decorated piece of narrow fabric he was wearing that day.

One morning, Logan had woken up and put on a yellow, decorated tie. He had felt the need to wear something nostalgic (pre-school nostalgic, to be specific), and wanted to express that using his new hobby. The tie had Elmo from Sesame Street dotted all over it. Logan smiled at his outfit, before he left his room.

Logan walked out to the kitchen, where Patton was making waffles. "Good morning Logan!" Patton cheered as he removed the waffles from the toaster with a butter knife.

"Good morning Patton." Logan replied. Patton placed the waffles and the table syrup near Logan, and put more waffles into the toaster. "Thank you." Logan muttered. After putting some syrup on his waffles, he began cutting his waffles.

Unexpectedly, Patton came up behind him, and placed an apron over top of Logan. "Didn't want you getting syrup all over that outfit of yours." Patton explained as he tied the neck ribbon into a bow in the back.

"Thank you Patton." Logan replied. Patton smiled as he tied the waist ribbon into a knot onto Logan's back. Patton walked away, and looked up at the sound of the toaster lever jumping up. The waffles were ready. Patton grabbed the waffles out of the toaster with the butter knife, and placed them onto a plate. Then, he grabbed and spread some butter all over them, before sitting down beside Logan.

"How did you sleep?" Patton asked.

"I slept decent." Logan replied. Patton looked at his tie.

"I like your elmo tie." Patton whispered.

Logan smiled. "Thank you." he replied. Patton had looked at the tie, and noticed something about it: Along with Elmo dotted all over it, it also had the words; TICKLE ME littered in between the Elmo dots. This made Patton very curious. Did Logan know that his tie said that? Surely, he must've noticed. Patton attempted to hide it, but the father figure was growing mischievous. If Logan was gonna wear a tie that told the reader to tickle him, then he should've gotten himself ready for some tickles.

After what felt like a long 5-10 minutes of eating, Logan picked his now empty plate, and washed it in the sink. While he was there, Patton happily and quietly, snuck up behind him and squeezed his hands on Logan's sides.

Logan let out a yelp of surprise, and turned around. The first thing Logan couldn't help but notice about Patton, was his smug little grin.

"I couldn't help but notice...your tie." Patton told him. Logan was confused at first. What was wrong with it? "Do you not see it?" Patton asked.

"See what?" Logan asked back to Patton.

"What your tie says!" Patton replied, as if it was obvious. Patton picked up the tie. "It has TICKLE ME written all over it!" Patton explained.

"It's actually supposed to be Tickle Me Elmo*: The Elmo product that's been a fad for a couple decades..." Logan explained.

Patton gasped and lightly patted Logan's shoulder. "Do you remember Thomas's tickle me Elmo? The adorable little fluff ball of red that used to laugh and giggle when we-" Patton stated, before wiggling his fingers on Logan's stomach, and finishing by saying: "tickled its tummy?". Logan yelped and curled in slightly, as he tried to stop a wobbly smile from showing up on his face.

"Yehehes...I do remember that..." Logan replied, accidentally letting out a few giggles.

"You know...I wonder where that tickle toy went? I miss it sometimes. I wonder if it's still in Thomas's parents' house?" Patton wondered.

"I...couldn't tell you, Patton." Logan said amidst the conversation.

"Or..." Patton thought, turning his head slowly towards Logan. "Perhaps I don't need a tickle toy..." Patton thought aloud as his mischievous grin grew. Logan's eyes widened as he contemplated what to do. "Perhaps..." Patton continued, using his pauses to create tension. "I have a tickle toy, right here?" Patton suggested to himself as he reached out and grabbed Logan's shoulders with his hands. Logan was stuck. If he didn't have a chance to get out before, he certainly has no chance now...Patton's tickle toy is now in his loving and caring grasp, whether he liked it or not...

Logan gulped. That was all he could do, before being lifted up. Patton had picked up Logan and dragged him over to the living room. Patton, filled with excitement, plopped Logan onto the couch and started tickling his tummy with his wild fingers.

"Pahahahattohohon! Ihihihi'm nahahat aha tihihihickle tohohohoy!" Logan argued.

Patton gasped and put a finger on his chin. "You're right!" Patton declared. The childish father jumped up onto the couch, and sat himself onto Logan's waist. "You're MY tickle toy." Patton announced with a wink. Patton gave Logan's nose a little *Boop*, before going back to his tickle attack.

"Cohohohome ohohohohon!" Logan begged through his giggles.

"Come on? Come on, harder? Okay! I'll go harder!" Patton teased before covering Logan's tummy and sides with endless squeezes. Logan's laughter grew even louder! belly Squeezes were much more ticklish than just the wiggly fingers!

"PAHAHAHAHATTOHOHOHON! STAHAHAHAP! STOPSTOPSTOP PLEHEHEHEHEHEASE!" Logan pleaded through his laughter. Patton took pity on the poor man, and removed his hands.

"Too much fo' my pwecious Logan?" Patton asked in a baby voice. Logan was about to reply with something, before being stopped by the pressure of Patton's head and arms resting on his tummy.

"I can't help but notice you're being incredibly...childish today. Nostalgia?" Logan observed.

"Yeah..." Patton started to reply, before drawing on Logan's tummy with his finger. "I'm in a good mood today. I'm in the mood to be cuddled and played with." Patton explained. Logan nodded in understanding, and began to remove his tie.

"Are you in the mood..." Logan started asking as he lifted the tie over his head. As he reached the knotted tie around Patton's head, Logan continued. "...to be tickled as well?" Logan asked, before tightening the tie around Patton's light blue collar. Patton looked down curiously, as he saw the Tickle me Elmo* tie wrapped around his neck. Upon realizing this, Patton's face grew a light hue of red as he scrunched his shoulders in embarrassment.

"Yeeeeeaaaaahh...I am..." Patton confessed in a slightly slurred voice.

"Well in that case..." Logan started as he thought of a plan. "Since I dawn the color blue and you didn't take the idea yet..." Logan said, pausing for a moment. "I'm going to become the cookie monster! And YOU-" Logan stated, placing his pointed finger on Patton's chest. "-Shall be my cookie!" Logan suggested before lifting himself up to dominate Patton. Now, Patton was lying on the couch, and Logan (the cookie monster) was sitting on Patton's legs.

"SNACK TIME!" Logan shouted in a cookie monster imitation. Suddenly, Logan shoved his face into Patton's tummy, and started making nom-nom sounds as he aggressively nibbled on Patton's tummy.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! LOHOHOHOHOGAHAHAHAN!" Patton laughed gleefully.

"Who's Logan? The only monster here is the COOKIE MONSTER!" Logan teased in the gruffly Cookie Monster voice.

“PLEHEHEHEHEASE! DOHOHOHON’T EHEHEHEHEAT MEHEHEHEHE!” Patton begged. Logan finished his nibbling for a few seconds, so he could crawl up to Patton’s rib cage. 

Logan lifted up Patton’s shirt. “Cookie monster is still hungry!” Logan declared in his Cookie Monster voice, before aggressively eating Patton’s ribs. 

“NAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WAHAHAHAHAHAIT! COHOHOHOOKIHIHIE MOHOHOHONSTEHEHER!” Patton laughed hysterically. 

Logan stopped and gasped. 

“Me cookie TALKS?” Logan asked in the iconic voice. 

“Yehehehes! Ihihihit tihihihihickles tohohohohoo muhuhuhuch.” Patton told Logan. 

“Are you ready for letter of day?” Logan asked him like Cookie Monster. 

Patton giggled as he nodded eagerly. 

Okay. Just need me second...” Logan muttered as he pretended to reach his hand into a cookie jar. He pretended to struggle for the cookies, which made Patton giggle and clap his hands like a child. 

“GOTCHA!” Logan declared loudly, before pulling out an imaginary cookie. “You know what THAT look like?” Logan asked. Patton shook his head eagerly, recognizing that he couldn’t see the cookie, let alone the letter. “That look like letter T!” Logan declared. Patton gasped and clapped his hands again. “What’s that? Hm?” Logan continued, bringing his ear up to Patton’s head. “T-T-T” Patton said in his ear. 

Logan nodded. “It sounds like letter T...” Logan muttered, before bring his nose up to Patton’s ear and sniffing it. Patton giggled and laughed as Logan’s nose tickled his ear. “It SMELLS like letter T...” Logan continued. “Let’s see if cookie TASTE like letter T!” Logan suggested. 

Patton gasped and watched as Logan snuck up behind him, and hugged him from behind! Patton happily took the hug, but also anticipated the tickles as well. Sure enough, Logan delivered. He placed his lips onto Patton’s neck and blew a BIG raspberry!

“NAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Patton bursted out. To top it all off, Logan decided to start aggressively eating Patton’s exposed neck!

“OM-NOM-NOM-NOM-NOM-NOM! OM-NOM-NOM-NOM-NOM-NOM-NOM-NOM! I could gobble you up!” Logan teased in his gruffly Cookie Monster voice. 

Patton was cackling for what felt like an eternity! It was so tickly and playful! This was 10x better than a tickle me Elmo! Who needs a Tickle Me Elmo, when you have a nerdy Cookie Monster to gobble you all up? 

It didn’t take long for Patton to start getting payback. Soon, there was a big tickle fight between Patton and Logan! Logan was the best at imitating the TV characters, while Patton was the best at teasing in general! Eventually, the 2 sides could be seen cuddling each other on the floor. 

Roman, who eventually found them, was the one who took the time to drape a blanket overtop of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I also looked up Cookie Monster eating montages to understand how to write his grammar, and how to write the ‘cookie eating’. It was really fun, surprisingly...


End file.
